


Middle C

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, PWP but with maybe a bit of plot?, Sex, Smut, UCLA class of 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad is asked to be UCLA's keynote speaker and Chester is less than supportive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle C

**Author's Note:**

> Watch Brad's keynote speech here --->: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esQ7WSzJUxk

UCLA call and ask Brad to be their keynote speaker at the class of 2009’s graduation ceremony. He says yes and, in an ideal world, the way his boyfriend should react is with excitement, congratulating him. But this isn’t an ideal world and his boyfriend hasn’t fallen straight out of a chick flick so instead all he gets is a blank stare and, “Didn’t the guy from Spiderman turn that down?”

Brad’s smile fades to a grimace. “Thanks a lot, douche bag. You could have at least fucking pretended to be excited.”

Chester gets to his feet from where he had been playing Farm Town on Facebook at the kitchen table with a beer and sweeps Brad into a tight hug. “I’m sorry,” he says, sounding like he really means it. He pulls back and smiles, “It’s awesome news. What are you going to say?”

“I’m still mad at you. You’re getting the silent treatment.”

“You’re shit at giving anybody the silent treatment,” Chester smirks, folding his arms across his chest smugly. His smugness disappears when Brad doesn’t reply. “Hey, dickwad?” He waits patiently for any kind of reaction before sighing. “Fine, fine.” He wets his lips and drops to his knees, unfastening Brad’s jeans. He looks up and smiles briefly before wrapping his hand around Brad and jerking him off slowly, steadily.

To his credit, Brad doesn’t make a noise for a few minutes, but when Chester wraps his mouth around him, deep-throats him...well, it’s pretty fucking hard to have a completely silent orgasm especially when Chester then sits back on his heels contently and swallows, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Brad slides down the wall slowly until he’s sitting on the floor, not quite back on the planet Earth yet. Chester grins, satisfied with himself. “So, what are you going to say?”

“I dunno.”

“What did the keynote speaker at your graduation say?”

Brad shrugs. “I don’t remember. A bunch of stuff to motivate us, I guess, but I started drinking pretty early that day.”

“Yeah, Mike showed me the photos.” Chester grins, crossing his legs underneath him.

He tries hard not to blush, but feels his face flush anyway. “Which photos?”

Chester grins, “They weren’t anything exciting enough to make me blush. Now you’ve got me all curious.”

Brad rolls his eyes. “Stop being a shit. This is serious, I have no fucking idea what someone says at a keynote speech.”

“Steal one from the internet.”

“That’s not helpful!”

Chester puts his chin in his hand and pouts. “You’re really testy post-coital.”

“You’re a double shit.”

“How’s your vagina growing in, by the way?”

“You’re a double McShit with extra fries.”

There’s a pause. A long one. Chester takes a deep breath to say something scathing back but instead asks, “Wanna fuck?”

***

There’s a surprising amount of keynote speeches available on Youtube, all ready for Brad to plagiarise the fuck out of if he wanted to be lazy. Which he does. But he also doesn’t want to throw this chance away, even if that’s the easier option. After all, he has seven days to write his speech. Surely in that time he’ll come up with something worth saying.

Chester doesn’t get it and he doesn’t really want to hear much about it. He was quick to remind Brad that he barely even graduated from high school, let alone college. Brad hates when he gets like this – he just wants some support and inspiration and instead all he gets is a cold shoulder and, consequently, to sleep on the couch.

The related videos menu on Youtube, he decides, is going to be his downfall. Soon enough he’s found his way from past UCLA graduation ceremonies to a slightly disturbing video called Rubber Johnny and, from there, to a video of a cat saying “hello.”

This is really important but he can’t focus. He checks his watch. It’s three pm, so if he naps for an hour that still gives him plenty of time to sit down and write something before Chester decides it’s drinking time. Or sexy time. Hopefully it’ll be the latter.

In his dreams a unicorn flies with him on his back over his own graduation ceremony. It’s over, and he and his friends are outside. Brad flings his cap into the hair with the others and, before it lands, Mike swoops in to kiss him slowly. He doesn’t see where the cap lands and later, when he and Mike re-appear from behind the empty science building, he can’t find it. As the unicorn flies lower he sees himself digging out fifty dollars to cover the cost, sees Mike laughing hysterically.

When he wakes up he’s smiling and Chester is standing over him grinning. “Nice dream?”

Brad looks down and quickly pulls the sheets up to cover his crotch. “I don’t remember,” he mumbles.

Chester lies down beside him on the bed, rolling onto his side and draping an arm across Brad’s chest. “Any luck with your speech?”

“Not really,” Brad sighs. “Maybe I should tell them I can’t do it.”

“Don’t be stupid, you’ll get it done. You just need some motivation.”

“If it’s sexual motivation I really don’t have time,” Brad smiles.

“It’s not, actually. I just have something serious that I want to say so you have to not be a fuckhead and listen to me, okay?”

Brad runs his hand through Chester’s hair softly and nods, “Okay, sure. Shoot.”

“I’m sorry that I’ve not really been very supportive. I know it’s my own damn fault I don’t have a degree. And I just want you to know how proud I am of you, and I don’t care if the guy from Spiderman was picked first. You’re funny, you’re smart and you’ll blow them all away even if you just tell them that you spent for time eating Eggo waffles and napping than you did writing the speech.”

Despite the temper tantrums and the times he spends all day fighting tears, this, this honesty and unabashed emotion is why he loves Chester. What he wants to say in his speech is that meeting Chester changed his life and that, even though his parents were busy forcing law school down his throat, all the rejection they faced from record companies and every bad thing that has happened since then has been worth it purely for the company.

He wants to tell the students that it’s not the destination nor the journey that counts – it’s who you spend it with. Too bad he hasn’t even told his parents he’s gay yet, let alone the public.

He smiles to himself and wraps his arms around Chester, rolling them both so he’s on top and beams down at him. “You’re so cute.”

Chester blushes but smiles anyway, “Thanks a lot, asshole. I’m being serious.”

“So am I. But I also kind of want to use the term ‘let’s make love’. Too bad it makes you gag.”

“Just because I think that’s an extremely gay term you’re going to hold out on me?”

Brad smirks, “No, I just want to hear a twenty minute speech about why you deserve it.”

Chester laughs and tugs on Brad’s hair lightly, “I’d like to thank the faculty and, of course,” he begins, “the students...”


End file.
